How The Family Started
by amy.twi.fan
Summary: Esme wanted kids so badly, in this story I show how she got what she wanted. My first real fanfic. So read if you want to, and help give me advise on how to improve. Bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Esme's POV

"Goodbye love" Carlisle said as he made his way out to the car on his daily trip to the hospital.

Now it was just me, alone in this big house. I mean gardening can only amuse a person for so long until the garden reaches a point where it was so close to perfection it could be photographed in magazines.

So now all I had to do was sit; sit and wait until the time where my love would return home. But when one has nothing to do all they can do is think, which sometimes isn't such a good thing. Generally when I have nothing to do but think unwanted thoughts plague my mind.

As I sat listening to the silence I started to wonder what difference there would be if my darling baby boy had of lived, if so I defiantly would have never been in a house with so much silence, but then again I wouldn't have Carlisle, my soul mate, my one true love so I guess it can't be all bad that he died.

But if I was content why would I be so sad right now? I don't think it's my life that is making me upset but rather the restrictions my life gives me, what with not being able to live in one place for long periods of time, not being able to truly get close to people and worst of all not being able to have the child I so badly want.

I guess that is just the price I have to pay for having Carlisle in my life, so what I'm giving up is worth it, I just wish there was some way I could have my dream child as well. I must have been sitting here for a long time because before I knew it I was being woken up out of my retrieve with a kiss on my cheek.

"Honey, are you ok?" came the voice of my concerned husband.

I really didn't want to say my true answer, no. So I simply said, "Of course dear." But I knew he would see through my act instantly.

"What's on your mind, anything I can help you with?" I had an internal battle going on inside me. I didn't want to tell him because it would make him upset he couldn't supply me with something I want so much, but on the other hand he may be able to comfort me.

"I was just a little lonely here today, I mean when you go to work I'm here all alone." I could see the hurt cross over his face, and for once I didn't know how to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry love. I'll try to get less hou-" I stopped him right there, I knew he would do that. "You have nothing to be sorry about!" I told him, and it was the truth he's saving lives, I'm just feeling a little down.

"I'll be ok, I just need some time to think. I think I'll go hunting."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" He asked, with concern evident in his voice.

"Very sure love, I'll be back before you leave for work tomorrow." And with that I went running out the door closing it behind me. And hopefully leaving my doubts behind with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle POV

As I watched Esme run out of the house I think my heart shattered. I always knew she wanted a child but I never thought it would hurt her this much to go without one. I felt so bad that I couldn't supply her with the one thing she has ever asked for.

I sat in my office thinking of ways to help this situation, but had found nothing. But every time an idea would come to me it would be shot down with one reason or another. I must have sat there for hours because before I knew it, it was time for me to get to work. And as usual Esme was there to wish me a good day at work, but today it just didn't touch her eyes.

All the way to work I continued to think. I was basically unaware of what was happening until I had a very badly injured couple come in; apparently they had been in a car accident with their 6 year old son. Though they were in very bad shape he seemed in perfect condition, a little shaken but other than that he was perfect.

He was being looked after by a nurse I recognised as Rachel, so I went to help attend to his mother. She had severe internal bleeding and was unconscious. Just from looking at her I could tell her survival chance was incredibly low, but I would still try my best.

"She needs to get to surgery right away!" I commanded the nurse who scurried away to find a free operating theatre. I wondered what her husband looked like, if she looked this bad and she hadn't been driving at the time I didn't even want to begin to think about his injuries.

"Dr Cullen theatre 7 is free," with that I got to work, we were in surgery for 4 hours easily, but nothing I tried could stop the bleeding and eventually we lost her. I felt horrible, that poor boy no longer had a mother.

I got news that the father's recovery went much better it was just a matter of whether he would last through the night. Knowing this I went to see their son, and get him settled so he could stay at a relatives house. And after 15 minutes of searching I found him, sitting reading a book in the waiting room.

"Hello there" I said kindly as he looked up at me I was struck by the intensity of his green eyes, I recognised were like his mothers. He looked reluctant to answer so I continued. "I'm Carlisle and I'm a doctor here."

He paused looking like he was debating answering or not and eventually can to a decision. He opened his mouth and timidly said "He-ll-o, I'm Edward."

I smiled at him; I had to admit he was cute. If I ever had a son he would be the type I would want. Because even though he was scared and shy he seemed well spoken and thoughtful. "Well it's nice to meet you, do you need anything?"

"I guess I am kinda hungry." He said with somewhat more confidence than he seemed to have a minute ago.

"Well do you want me to go with you to the canteen? I think they're serving spaghetti today." He simply nodded and put down his book. I was about to reach out for his hand then remembered it would be very cold, he seemed to read what I was about to do and took my hand anyway ignoring the temperature.

We got his food and a glass of chocolate milk and sat down on one of the tables they had in the cafeteria. Looking at him I thought it was a better time than any to tell him about his mother. So I work up the courage and began to speak.

"Um… Edward, as you know your parents were in pretty bad condition when they came in here," he looked up at me and nodded, giving me permission to continue, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to. I mean how do you tell a 6 year old his mothers dead?

"Well, we tried our best… but um, I don't know how to say this but your mother didn't make it." He just kept looking at me; he looked as if he was trying to hold back tears. I felt horrible! So I made a split second decision to walk over a comfort him. I went at a fast human pace to the other side of the table and put my arms around him, and just as I did this he couldn't hold them in anymore the tears started falling freely on to my coat.

After his tears ran dry he looked up at me with red, puffy eyes and said "how about my dad is he ok?" The look on my face made me want to sob.

"We haven't been told yet, do you have any relatives around here?" he shook his head no. "Well then would you like to stay here at the hospital tonight?" again he shook his head.

I searched for another place for him to stay and then decided he must stay with us, at least for tonight. "Would you mind staying with me and my wife tonight then?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes please, Dr Carlisle." He said his voice didn't show any trace of emotion, it was just bland and lifeless.

"Ok then Edward, I'll go tell reception, and we'll leave." I said while getting up to call Esme, who should be ecstatic.


	3. Chapter 3

Esme's POV

I decided I couldn't hurt Carlisle anymore and today I had been looking over some blue prints to modify the house, and I guess the time went faster than usual because at around 4 the phone began to ring.

"Hello, Cullen residents." I said, though I already knew who it would be because no one other than the hospital or Carlisle ever called and since he was already at the hospital it had to be him.

"Honey, you sound a lot better," he said in a tone that wasn't happy but wasn't sad either.

"Well that's because I am feeling better today, is there a reason you called or did you just want to check up on me?" I said slightly joking.

"No, there is a reason. I would like you to go out and buy some clothes, food and that sort of thing for a 6 year old boy." Now I didn't expect that.

"What? A little boy? Are you joking?" I was very confused.

"No Esme, a little boys parents were in a car crash and well his mother didn't make it and he needs a place to stay tonight. And he doesn't have any relatives around here. So I offered for him to stay with us." He said all of this in a rush of words.

"Ok. Well I'll go shopping and you bring him right over, love you sweetie." He said a brief goodbye and hung up. I rushed out of the house to go shopping. Not knowing exactly when Carlisle and the sweet boy would get here.

I think I may have bought enough stuff for that boy to stay with us for months. Since I didn't have to worry about money I didn't really limit myself to a certain amount, which now thinking about that it could have been a good idea. But that doesn't matter now, I just have to get home and set up a room for him.

I rushed through the doors and thank the lord they weren't here yet. I put the shopping in the kitchen in less then a minute; sometimes being a vampire had its perks. So after that I went up to one of our many guest rooms and got to work. I painted it blues with dark blue stripes, put matching covers on the bed and filled a toy box at the end of the bed.

Just as I put the finishing touches on the room I heard tires turning off the highway, they're here! I was so excited. But I have to remind myself he's not staying don't get to attached.

As I walked down the stairs I was chanting "he's not staying, don't get attached, he's not staying, don't get attached" over and over in my head but as soon as I opened the door and saw his face all that went out the window.

I just stood there in shock, only to be awoken from my daydream by a cough from my husband. I shook my head, I need to say something. "Hello there, I'm Esme, what's your name?" I asked as kindly as I could.

"Hi, I'm Edward." He said this with no hesitation. And came up and hugged my legs, he's so sweet. He didn't seem 6 at all.

"Well Edward it's nice to meet you, has Carlisle been nice to you?" I said in a joking tone.

"Yes." He said this one word but to my ears it was so much more.

"I have a special room made up for you. Come with me and I'll show you." I said as I took his hand and Carlisle took my other one. We slowly walked up the stairs until we got to the door. I opened it and Edward didn't move.

"Is something wrong Sweetheart?" I asked cautiously. "If you don't like it I can change it." I said, sadness seeping into my voice.

As soon as I said that he ran into the room and looked like he was in heaven. "I think it's safe to say he likes the room." Carlisle said with a chuckle.

"I'd have to agree with you there." I said watching him, beaming with happiness. "Has he eaten?"

"Only a little bit, the news of his mother interrupted his meal." Carlisle said sadly.

"Then I'll go make him something to eat, while you give him a bath." Carlisle nodded. And I went down the stairs at human pace to prepare dinner for Edward.

As I was in the kitchen making mac and cheese for Edward I could here him upstairs with Carlisle playing in the bath, and just from hearing the things he was saying I knew he was getting as attached as I was. The only thing I could do was let out a sigh because he's not our to keep.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisle POV

"Are you ready for a bath champ?" I asked as Esme departed to make dinner for him.

"Yep!" He said with lots of enthusiasm in his voice, and then he ran past me down the hallway. I couldn't help but chuckle.

I watched him as he was checking each door for the bathroom until he finally found it and ran in. Then stuck his head out and said "Are you coming Carlisle?"

So I ran at human pace to the bathroom, and started the water. "Can I please have bubbles?" He asked using puppy dog eyes.

"Well what do you think, what's a bath without bubbles?" I slowly poured in the bubbles and he jumped in the bath while I sat on the side. "How are you feeling Edward?"

He thought for a minute until he seemed to of found an answer "Greeeeeat!" this was said with so much energy, it sounded like he wasn't going to be sleeping tonight.

He was in the bath for a long time until I could hear Esme say dinner was ready at a volume only I could hear. "Time to get out Champ, I think there's a yummy dinner downstairs" I said smiling as I got him out and changed him into a pair of pyjamas Esme must of bought him today, luckily they fitted him perfectly!

We both ran downstairs to the dining room where there was a plate of food for Edward and a glass of water. Edward ran to sit down and began eating while we sat on either side of him at the table.

"Aren't you eating?" He asked but didn't seem like he really needed an answer. Esme and I looked at each other and I nodded for her to answer.

"No dear, we'll eat later on." She said smiling warmly, with clear adoration in her eyes. I know when he leaves it's going to hurt her so much, and as much as I hate to admit it but it will hurt me as well.

I told Esme I'd wash up while she put Edward to bed, so I wished him a goodnight and kissed his forehead. After I finished the dishes I sat in the longue room and listened to Esme reading a story, then I slowly heard Edward's breathing even out and it was clear he was asleep.

Before I knew it Esme was by my side sitting on the couch with an angelic expression on her face. This can't be good; I mean he has to go back with his family at some point.

"I know, I know, I know. I'm too attached but you are too!" she stated and it was the truth I didn't want him to leave.

"Honey, he's not ours." I said sadness evident in my voice.

"At the moment he's not anyone's!" she seemed so set on keeping him.

"Yes he is, he still has a father."

"Who may or may not get better." She said this, and I could tell she felt bad for saying it instantly.

"Lets just wait and so, ok?" I asked.

"Ok." She said however reluctantly. We just sat on the lounge listening to his even breathing, until being interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello, Cullen residents," I said. "Dr Cullen?" "Yes, who is this?" "It's Dr Williams, we have some rather sad news for that little boy you took home." "Edward?" I tried to say calmly, "What about him?" "Well his father just passed away, he slipt into a coma a couple of hours ago and then died about 20 minutes ago."

I felt bad because the only thought in my head was he could stay. I cleared my voice "Thankyou Dr Williams, I will tell him the sad news when he wakes up." We exchanged farewells and hung up.

"That poor dear." My wife said hearing the whole conversation. "Do you think we should wake him, and give him the news?"

I shook my head "Let him sleep, he'll need it." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry to be saying this so soon but what's going to happen to him now that he has no one?" Esme said sadly. I knew she was thinking about what type of home he could go to if he was put in foster care.

"I really don't know dear, that's for doc's to decide. Lets think about it when we get around to it." But truthfully I was really thinking the same thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Esme POV

We just sat there in silence waiting for Edward to wake up. We were also preparing for the horrible news we were about to tell him. He was going to be heart broken and I wasn't quite sure if I could see him like that I think it would hurt me as much as it would hurt him.

It was edging towards about 7.30 so I decided rather than sitting here I may as well do something useful so I got up and started on Edwards breakfast. I was in the middle of making pancakes to go with his bacon and eggs when I heard him stir.

I stayed put not wanting to burn his food, so I let Carlisle go up and lay clothes out for him. But I listened to every word that was spoken, hoping he didn't tell Edward at least until after breakfast because after hearing this news he definitely won't want to eat. Luckily he didn't say anything, he just told him to come down for breakfast after he gets dressed.

I didn't need to look up to know Carlisle had sat himself down on one of the seats in the kitchen, "What are we going to tell him?" I asked he knew what I was talking about.

"Truthfully love I don't know, but we have to be careful about it, this will mean he's lost both his parents." He said with sadness clear in his voice. We instantly stopped talking when we heard Edward coming into the kitchen.

"Hey Champ, ready for the lovely breakfast Esme cooked especially for you?" he asked with a bit too much forced enthusiasm.

Edward was smart enough to see right through it straight away, I was really beginning to doubt he was a 6 year old. "What's happened" He said this more as an accusation then a question.

"Let's talk after breakfast, you like pancakes don't you?" I said in a very chipper manner. But as I said Edward's smart, he looked very suspicious, but I guess he decided to wait and find out after breakfast.

All three of us sat there in silence, Carlisle and I were just watching Edward eat thinking the same thing, how are we going to break this little boys heart?

Edward ate all his breakfast quickly, a little too quickly I'd say but at least he ate it. And we told him we'd do the washing up later. "Edward will you please come with us into the lounge room?" Carlisle said beating me to it. Edward just nodded.

All three of us walked slowly then sat down on the lounge with Edward in the middle of Carlisle and me. How are we going to put this? I guess any way we do this he's going to be hurt so we may as well just come out and say it.

"Edward –" Carlisle and I said this at the same time, but I gave him a look that said I'd tell him, so he nodded. "Edward, last night while you were asleep we got some rather horrible news." I risked a glance at him, but his face showed nothing so I kept going.

"Well the hospital called and I'm so sorry to say but your father passed away late last night." I said this in a rush of words. The expression on his face was heartbreaking, why? Why him? I felt a strange motherly love towards this boy, and I just broke his heart.

"Honey are you ok?" I asked slowly cursing the words as soon as they came out of my mouth; of course he's not ok! He just lost the last part of his family he had left.

After it sunk in he broke down into tear and I just let him sob into my shirt, because I knew there's nothing I can or will ever be able to say or do that will justify the fact he just had both his parents die. I looked over at Carlisle and knew just from looking at him if he were human he would be in tears right now.

We sat on the lounge unmoving, only the sound of Edwards' sobbing for a long time, just waiting for Edwards tears to run out. After a while the tears subsided and he took some deep breaths, indicating he was about to speak.

"Where will I live?" I was surprised he was able to get the sentence out. Of course he was going to ask the one question we didn't know or want to know the answer to, I gave a pointed look at Carlisle warning him give a light answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Carlisle POV

"Where will I live?" Edward questioned, I turned my head slightly to see Esme give me a look that clearly meant to give a light answer.

I cleared my throat an action I didn't really need to do but I thought it might get his attention, "Well champ, we don't exactly know right now." As I said that I swear Edward's face fell even more if that was even possible.

"Oh ok, may I please go up to my room for a while?" he asked sadly. Both Esme and I knew why he wanted to go but didn't stop him so Esme said "Yes" and he left to journey up the stairs.

Esme and I shared a sympathetic glance. "Carlisle, what are we going to do about him? I mean what if he goes to a bad foster home, I don't think I could live with myself if someone…" her voice drifted off but I knew what she was going to say, and I fully agree you never know what type of homes kids will go to.

"Honey, calm down. But yes I know I fully understand and agree with what your saying but it'll be just as dangerous for him to stay here. He'll be under constant threat from the Volturi, other vampires and one of us… slipping up." I said the last part more quietly.

"But your self-control is amazing and I've gotten really good! I haven't been tempted at all!" it broke my heart to hear the want and need in her voice.

"We can't, we just can't. What if he finds out what we are and doesn't want anything to do with us?"

"Then we'll tell him now!" She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Esme he's 6 years old." With those words I saw here heart break and couldn't handle it. "I'll tell you what, I'll have a talk to DOC's and see what they say. Will that make you feel better? We also better ask Edward." Those 3 sentences made her look like the happiest women on Earth.

I got attacked with a hug that if I were human probably would have killed me, and many thankyous. I couldn't help but smile because I admit I was happy too.

After Esme was finished hugging and thanking me and went to call DOC's. I typed in the number and awaited them to pick up, but when they did I suddenly didn't know what to say. "Um…. Hi, I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen, and my wife and I currently have a little boy named Edward Anthony Masen here with us. Both his parents died about a day ago and he has no other relatives. And we; my wife and I would like to know what the procedure would be for us too keep him, if that's what he wants." I said this all quickly I wouldn't be surprised if the person on the other end of the line didn't get half of what I said.

"Well, we can send someone to you tomorrow to interview you, your wife and Edward. Then you will be assessed to see if you would be fit parents. We just need your address to give the interviewer." The women on the other end said sounding rather bored.

"Oh of course, it's 13 creek rd west, Folkestone, England. We look forward to meeting whomever comes, but when should we be expecting them to arrive?" I asked as politely as possible even though inside I was bursting with anticipation.

"Um, anytime from 11 until 3. Sorry I can't be more exact." She said though just from the tone of her voice anyone could tell she wasn't sorry.

"That's Ok. Thank you for the help. Goodbye" I said and hung up without waiting for a reply.

Esme was now standing in the doorway with a grin plastered on her face, having heard to the whole conversation that had just taken place. "And now I think we should talk to Edward." I told Esme with some reluctance in my voice.

"Do you really think we should tell him what we are?" My darling wife asked with somewhat less cheerfulness on her face.

"No, I think he's too young. We should simply tell him we a different." I said, and Esme just nodded in reply and walked over too take my hand, we then started to make our way slowly up the stairs to where we could hear Edward.

When we reached his room I knocked 3 times softy and we waited until we heard a muffled "Come in" from Edward. When we walked in he was laying on his bed with a cd playing, that I recognized as Debussy's "Clair de Lune".

I let Esme start talking first. "Edward?" She said softly getting no answer she tried again. "Edward sweetie, we have to ask you something important." He looked up with puffy red eyes that made me feel horrible.

"Yes?" he said in a small voice.

"How would you like to live with us?" Esme said getting right to the point. Edwards face seemed to light up.

"What? You mean here? Truthfully?" He said with excitement evident in his voice.

I talked this time. "Yes we do but we have to tell you something, a secret. Can you keep secrets?" I asked. He simply nodded. "Well we're… different from most people."

"Is that why you don't eat and are really cold?" He asked. Wow, he really is observant. I find it really hard to believe he's only 6.

"Yes it is. When your older we'll tell you a more about why we're different, but knowing this would you still be willing to live with us?" I asked hesitantly.

He gave Esme and I a look that could have made my still heart beat again and to accompany the look said, "Definitely!"


End file.
